warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricanestar's Life/Allegiances
Riverclan (Stormclan): Leader: Steamstar, a pale gray tom with green eyes Deputy:Pumpkinfeather, a ginger she-cat Medicine cat: Seedflight, a dark brown tom medicine cat apprentice: Swampsong, a dark gray she-cat Warriors: Wolfstrike, a black tom Cougarear, a loyal, brown tabby tom greenhill, a white she-cat, apprentice: Shatterpaw Vinecreek, a black and white she-cat darkwhisper, a black tabby tom Darkwater, a dark brown she-cat with a white tipped tail Vipervenom, a dark gray tabby she-cat with long teeth Willowcreek: a light brown tom Badgerflame: a white she-cat with a black stripe down her back Windlash, pale gray tom Violetdash: a dark gray tom Rockfoot: a tanish brown tom with brown feet, apprentice: Pinepaw Weathertail: a brown tabby she-cat, apprentice: Lightpaw tumbbone: a muddy brown tom Shiningwave: a light brown she-cat Oxhorn: a huge, tortishell tom Hawklash: a dark silver tabby tom, the best fighter. Apprentices: Shatterpaw: a light gray tabby tom Pinepaw: (pricklestar knows) Lightpaw: (pricklestar knows) Queens: Falconfeather: a dark gray she-cat, mother of Humblelion's kits: Hurricanekit: a dark gray she-cat, she has a blue look to her Scarletkit: a dark ginger tabby she-cat Dashkit: a white tom Pinewither: a brown and black tortie, expecting Darkwhisper's kits Lavenderhoney: a violetish she-cat, mother of Oxhorn's kit: Cornkit: a golden tom Elders: Morningblaze: an old calico tom Nightstone: a dark black tom Shellsand: a sandy gray she-cat. Windclan: Leader: Risingstar: a young, black and gray she-cat. Deputy: Jadetail: a gray-green tom. He use to be Falconfeather's mate. apprentice: Gushpaw Medicine cat: Buckhorn: a tan tom Warriors: Tigershade: a dark gray-brown tabby tom Glowfeather: a bright white she-cat with green eyes Batgust: a black and white tom Cheetafeather: dappled ginger she-cat apprentice: Needlepaw Timbermoss: a brown tom apprentice: Scarpaw Windlash: a light gray tom Guststorm: a dark gray she-cat apprentice: Zippaw Skycloud: a white and gray she-cat apprentice: Sunpaw Lightningblaze: yellow tom with green eyes Featherfern: gray shecat with chiped ear and green eyes apprentice: vinepaw Briarthorn: a dakr brown tom Apprentices: Sunpaw: a golden tom Vinepaw: a dark gray she-cat Scarpaw: a light brown tom with lots of scars Zippaw: a white and black tom Needlepaw: a black she-cat Queens: Chalkfur: a white she-cat, expecting Lightningblaze's kits Shockpetal: a light ginger she-cat, mother of Windlash's kits: Petalkit: a yellow she-kit Morekit: a dark gray tom Skykit: a white and gray she-cat Breezeleaf: a tawny she-cat, mother of Batgust's kits: Thornkit: a dark ginger tom Strikekit: a gray tom Neetlekit: a silver tabby she-cat Eelshock: a ginger she-cat, formerly a Thunderclan cat, mother of Tigershade's kits: Mallowkit: a dark ginger she-cat Thunderkit: a dark brown tom Elders: Thistlebloom: a tortie she-cat Whistlewind: a ginger she white she-cat, blind Liontalon: a dark brown tom, he is losing his sight, is deaf, and is the oldest Windclan cat Shadowclan: Leader: Sparrowstar: a brown tabby tom Deputy: nightshadow: a black she-cat, apprentice: Calicopaw Medicine cat: Hawkshadow: a black tom with feather like fur. Medicine cat apprentice: Lunamoon: a calico she-cat Warriors: (everyone can add some) Geysersteam: a white and gray she-cat Ringingsky: a muddy-brown tom Rustilingleaf: a tortie tom apprentice: Kesteralpaw Runningblood: a redish ginger tom, was formly a rouge, and is very evil Quailswoop: a tawny she-cat apprentice: Jellopaw Deertail: a dark gray tabby tom Pinebranch: a silver tabby tom Doveleaf: a pale gray tabby she-cat Nightshiver: a scary, black tom Poppyseed: a scrawny, muddy brown she-cat Dragonscream: a silver tabby she-cat Ghostclaw: a dark gray, almosst black, tom with a white paw, apprentice: Screechpaw Falconbone: a blood thirsty, white and brown tom, apprentice: Quiverpaw Mousefeather: light gray tom Sunset: a orange tabby tom, formally a loner Sunrise: a dark ginger she-cat, formally loner. She travled with her (future mate) friend, Sunset Puddlesplash: a sweet, white she-cat with silver tabby spots, mate of Deertail Apprentices: Calicopaw: a calico tom Kesteralpaw: brown tabby tom Jellopaw: chuby, black she-cat Screechpaw: a whtie and black tom Quiverpaw: a scrawny, nervous, sick, gray tom Queens: Yellowsnow (hehe!): a white and yellow she-cat, mother of Ghostclaw's kits: Clawkit: a tan tom Featherkit: a pale gray she-cat, already blood thirsty Elders: None, all killed by Sparrowstar and his cats. ThunderClan: Leader: Chasestar: black and white tom with dark green eyes. Deputy: Harefleet: brown tabby she-cat. Medicine cat: Gorsepond: light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Medicine cat Apprentce: Squirreltalon - reddish brown tom, who hates Gorsepond. Warriors: Skyclaw: powerful, gray and white tom Boardash: light brown tabby tom Hedgespring: cruel, black she-cat with yellow eyes (will finish) Category:Allegiance